


That Damn Mouth

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, M/M, One-sided pining, hanzo being a general butt, kinda-not rly tho, prompt ask, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Jesse McCree could handle his anger pretty well. He didn’t get unnecessarily mad, tended to keep a level head in some of the worst situations, and it took a lot to get him to snap.And now Hanzo Shimada had crossed a damn line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks leg out* wrote out of my comfort zoooone  
> prompt: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth

Jesse McCree could handle his anger pretty well. He didn’t get unnecessarily mad, tended to keep a level head in some of the worst situations, and it took a lot to get him to snap. 

Hanzo Shimada seemed to want to find out what exactly he could do to get him to snap, and now? Oh, well, now the motherfucker had crossed a  _ goddamn line.  _ Insulting him on his looks,  _ fine _ , he wasn’t everybody’s cup of tea and he knew that. Insulting him on his marksmanship,  _ fine _ , he had a bounty to prove that that was a far fetched jibe in the first place. But, oh buddy, insult him on his  _ gun _ , his family gun, the last damn thing he had left from the home he left behind, was crossing the line. He hadn’t snapped in quite some time, not enough to get this mad at somebody but, well, lo and behold.

Now, he had his prosthetic arm across Shimada’s chest, keeping him pressed against the nearest flat surface. They were alone in the practice range, having set up next to each other to shoot at bots and keep from getting rusty, when the bastard had decided to open his pretty mouth and spit nasty words out, like he always did. Seemed like the archer didn’t have a damn good thing to say about anyone ever. He couldn’t have even kept his mouth shut while they were peacefully practicing. 

Hanzo’d wheezed when McCree shoved him back with hands on his chest, grunted when he braced his arm across his pectorals, and shrunk back when Jesse had leaned in with a snarl curling his lips. McCree had never seen the elder Shimada this  _ scared  _ before, with the color draining out of his cheeks, and his pupils blown wide. Jesse didn’t give a shit if he was scared or not, though, someone had to put this proud dragon in his place. 

“Now look here,  _ partner _ ,” McCree grit out between clenched teeth, watching as Hanzo’s eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth, “I don’t know who shoved that stick up yer ass but, so help me God, if you don’t check yer fuckin’ attitude, I’ll be the one to pull the stick outta you.” He shoves his forearm harder against the man’s chest, whose hands scrabble to find purchase along the metal of the appendage. Hanzo’s cheeks are steadily filling with color, darker than before, a ruddy red blooming underneath his skin that Jesse furrows his brows at.

“I do not understand,” Hanzo gasps out, his eyes still downcast, locked on McCree’s mouth, “what did I do?” There’s faux innocence underlying his tone, because the man is  _ grown _ and he knows exactly what the fuck he did. Jesse snarls at him, a physical growl rumbling up and out of him, and Hanzo squirms a bit under his arm. 

“You damn well know what the  _ fuck _ you did, Shimada-san,” McCree shifts and slams his forearms into the wall on either side of Hanzo’s head, pressing his chest forward and keeping him pinned while he leans in close, a sneer marring his normally happy expression, “you done nothin’ but insult me since you joined Overwatch and, gotta admit, gettin’ pretty damn old. And I put up with a lotta shit from you but,” he pointedly looks to the side, towards where his gun is laying on a table next to boxes of ammo and his cleaning wipe, “do  _ not _ insult my gun. Peacekeeper was my mama’s and I’ll be damned if you drag it, and her name, through the  _ muck _ .” 

Hanzo stares up at him, mouth open, and McCree can’t help but let his gaze drop down to it. He knows it’s pretty. Hell, despite how  _ insufferable _ the elder Shimada was most of the time, Jesse can’t help but be hopelessly attracted to him. His mouth is part of the problem, of both his attitude and Jesse’s attraction. Damn thing is a pretty pale pink and it stands out nicely in contrast to the black goatee that encircled his mouth. Jesse’s enamored by it, always has been, and he can’t help but let his eyes linger on the offending thing for a few moments, drinking in the sight of it this close. 

He doesn’t rip his eyes away from it when Hanzo starts talking. 

“I,” he starts, then sucks in a shaky breath through his mouth, lower lip trembling with the action, “I am sorry. I did not realize that it meant so much to you and,” Jesse lets his eyes shift up to Hanzo’s, which aren’t even looking at him, they’re pointed at his own mouth, “I apologize for any scathing remark I have ever made. I am… not very good at conveying my feelings.” 

Confusion take the place of most of his anger, though irritation still bites at the edge of his mind. Jesse, still tense and wary, blinks down at Hanzo, finally shifting his gaze away from the man’s lips up to his eyes. The elder Shimada does the same, amber meeting umber. McCree’s voice is less angry when he next speaks, lower in pitch, deeper, “what d’ya mean by that, Shimada-san?”

Hanzo fidgets, flicking his eyes off to the side and tilting his head with the motion, as if he can’t bear to look into McCree’s eyes for a second longer. He mutters under his breath, barely loud enough for Jesse to hear, while his cheeks darken even further from a rosy pink to a scarlet, “I am… attracted to you. I do not know how to convey such. I resorted to what I know best.” 

McCree can’t help but snort at that, stepping away from Hanzo even though his mind is screaming at him to say something about his own attraction to the archer. Regardless of how he feels about the elder Shimada, it didn’t excuse his behavior, and he wasn’t about to let him think that an apology and a confession would get him back in his good graces. “Doesn’t excuse what y’did, Shimada-san. Yer a grown man, not a teenager,” he snaps. Hanzo winces, ducks his head down, and nods. Chastised. McCree feels a bite of satisfaction in his chest at the sight, a wounded dragon. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.

“I understand,” Hanzo says as he bends at the waist into a low and polite bow, something that McCree has never seen the man do before, “I will not be so rude in the future. Please forgive me.” Truly, the dragon must be extremely guilty to actually apologize so sincerely. Jesse is honestly a bit stunned, speechless for once. Hanzo straightens up, tilting his head to look McCree in the eyes, making sure he was watching him, before he lets his tongue dart out and run across the curves of his upper lip. Tantalizing. 

“I will be showing you my apologies in the future,” the elder Shimada promises, an uncharacteristic smile crossing his features. Jesse can’t look away from that expression, from those lips. The archer turns on his prosthetic heel, grabs Stormbow, and leaves the shooting range to a stunned McCree, who only has one thought running through his mind. 

That damn mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> *brings leg back in* back into my comfort zoooone where they lov each other and never fight  
> lemme know what ny'all think


End file.
